


狂野情人

by ad50503875



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols, 九州天空城
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad50503875/pseuds/ad50503875
Summary: 羽还真也许并不需要一个孩子，但风天逸需要。





	狂野情人

羽还真面对检验报告的时候表情的精彩程度可能比得上独立日烟火。

他并不知道有男性不用怀虫就能导致怀孕的特例，思来想去八成是当时用的套子出了问题，原本只要不更近一步也不会有什么大事，错就错在摘了套子两人仍然不肯放过彼此。

事情发生在酒吧里，环境太吵，包间太黑，对方太好闻，羽还真甚至连对方的脸都不记得，除了狼的嗅觉告诉他对方是一只鹰之外他对这人一无所知。

无论如何在怀孕两个月之后再来后悔一场仅凭气味和直觉主导的露水情缘似乎也太迟了些。

现在，在读的硕士生面前摆着这样两个选项：

第一，从人权角度考虑，冒着影响学业的危险把孩子生下来，无论它是犬神人、人鱼还是蛟，拿它当宠物养着，可能有一天他会遇见另一半基因供给者，然后它会帮自己把这个人按在墙上揍一顿。

第二，我没时间、没钱、没精力，再见。

羽还真有些过强的道德观让他心情忐忑，于是他在大脑里摆了一个天平，将砝码一个一个摆上……得了，后者当然轻易的战胜了前者。

 

“……哎，你们说奇怪不奇怪吧，多少人求着都怀不到重种，这一发中头奖的吧，居然还想给流了，人生啊……”

“稀奇是稀奇，不过这是个人自由，无可厚非。”风天逸站起来跟在易茯苓后头还了餐盘，他淡淡的笑着，对越发风风火火的产科大夫这连珠炮似得嘴显然没辙。

“无可厚非。”易茯苓直哼哼，“说的好听，挨到你身上就没那么爽快了。你妈不催你了？”

“催，跟催命也差不了多少了。”风天逸被她戳了痛脚，悲从中来，只得瘪瘪嘴，坦承回答。班类世界注重血统和繁殖，像他这种既定不下来，又带不回一个孩子的必然是长辈们重点“关心”的对象。

风天逸是一名外科医生。从班类的角度出发，他是鹰的重种，血统优于常人。这意味着他的背后能生出一对翅膀（只要他愿意），他有一双锐利的眼睛，那意味着他几乎能看穿所有班类的魂现——尽管他们没有任何表露出来的意愿。

易茯苓一语成谶，那天夜里风天逸突然被叫去救火做一台联合手术，两手插在白大褂的兜里急急忙忙往急诊赶时在医院走廊里再次遇见了那只黑狼。两人都形色匆匆，一个凭着嗅觉一个凭着视觉，远远得把对方认了个七七八八。

班类的本质是动物，因而对性极度开放，伦理道德观念也相对淡薄，两人本该相安无事，可风天逸在对方经过时瞥见了一只幼鹰的轮廓，重种中的重种。

“你怀孕了？”风天逸猛地捉住对方的手臂。“我的？”

羽还真先是惊讶，再来便是无奈叹了口气，诚实的答道：“是的，托您的福。”

风天逸皱着眉头犹豫了一会儿，“你明知道肚子里有怀虫还让我……”

羽还真瞪着眼睛，愠意未消，抬起一只手打断他，“别乱丢锅，是你的套子有问题。”

风天逸拧眉细想，自己一直有采取保护措施的习惯，母亲在这上面动了心思也并非不可能。他抬头看了看面前这个稚气未脱的青年，想来也是，哪有重种自己给自己下怀虫的。（重种特别不容易怀孕，男性怀孕几率更小。）

“等我做完手术，我们俩谈谈。”医生瞄了一眼对方手里的材料，终于说道。

“谈什么？劝我把它生下来？”

“类似。”风天逸不由分说抽走了对方流产手术的付款凭证。

羽还真挠了挠脑袋，苦笑着嘟囔，“你知道这个可以再开的吧？”

“我需要一个头生子去敷衍我的爸妈。决定权仍然在你，我只提供条件，如果到时你觉得我的条件没有吸引力，请自便，行吗？”

“可真直白。”羽还真几乎气得笑出了声。两个人眼神在空中交汇，原本俨然是一场博弈，一来二去，竟变得有些黏黏糊糊。羽还真挪开视线，盯了一会儿天花板，又一次在脑海里摆了天平，最后同意了。


End file.
